ITGO League I
The ITGO League I is the first edition of the ITGO League. The tournament started on May 11, 2011 and is still ongoing. The League was split into two groups: the First League, consisting of single-digit-kyu players, and the Second League, consisting of double-digit-kyu players. There were talks for a third league of dan players, but they were obviously too cool for us. The league faced it's first controversy on opening day when Sir Peantoo, Lord of the Gays, whose period coincided with the opening day, decided to take himself out of the league. Having already played a match against lovely, removing Sir Peantoo, Lord of the Gays would be impossible. Instead, the rest of his games were counted as forfeits. On May 19, oiseaux committed league seppuku. Having already played against yumi17, all of wazoo's games will be counted as forfeits. Rules *Players play each other two times. *Win = 2 points *All games are played without handicap. *10 minutes main time with 3 periods of 1 minute byo-yomi. *6.5 komi for even games, 0.5 for games if difference in rank is equal or greater than 2 stones. *Top three qualify for Super League. *Bottom player in First League relegated to the Second League. *Second League champion promoted to the First League. *Players who are not relegated/promoted and who do not qualify for the Super League take part in the ITGO Cup. First League Game history May 11 *yumi17 (B) v. Darceh (W) - B+R (1) *lovely (B) v. Peantoo (W) - B+R (1) **Note: Because Sir Peantoo, Lord of the Gays doesn't want to participate anymore, every result against him is an automatic win for the other player. *patrickyu (B) v. Sprek (W) - B+6.5 (1) May 12 *oiseaux (B) v. yumi17 (W) - W+R (1) *Darceh (B) v. lovely (W) - B+R (1) May 13 *yumi17 (B) v. Darceh (W) - W+18.5 (2) *yumi17 (B) v. lovely (W) - W+R (1) *patrickyu (B) v. Hestler (W) - W+R (1) *Darceh (B) v. patrickyu (W) - B+R (1) May 17 *Darceh (B) v. lovely (W) - W+R (2) May 19 *lovely (B) v. Hestler (W) - W+48.5 (1) *lovely (B) v. Hestler (W) - B+R (2) May 24 *lovely (B) v. patrickyu (W) - W+29.5 (1) May 27 *lovely (B) v. Sprek (W) - W+23.5 (1) *yumi17 (B) v. lovely (W) - W+R (2) June 2 *lovely (B) v. Sprek (W) - W+7.5 (2) June 3 *Sprek (B) v. Darceh (W) - B+R (1) Remaining matches *Darceh (B) v. Hestler (W) - (1) *Darceh (B) v. Hestler (W) - (2) *Darceh (B) v. patrickyu (W) - (2) *Darceh (B) v. Sprek (W) - (2) *patrickyu (B) v. Hestler (W) - (2) *Sprek (B) v. Hestler (W) - (1) *Sprek (B) v. Hestler (W) - (2) *yumi17 (B) v. Hestler (W) - (1) *yumi17 (B) v. Hestler (W) - (2) *lovely (B) v. patrickyu (W) - (2) *Sprek (B) v. patrickyu (W) - (2) *yumi17 (B) v. Sprek (W) - (1) *yumi17 (B) v. Sprek (W) - (2) Tiebreakers In the event that two players would finish on equal points in the promotion zone, those with the better record against the other will receive the higher seed. However, if the two game series is tied, the two players will play a one-off game to decide who receives the higher seed. *2-0 :lovely - yumi17 :Sprek - lovely *1-1 :yumi17 - Darceh :lovely - Darceh :lovely - Hestler Second League Game history May 11 *Malkovich (B) v. koestl (W) - W+Time (1) *darkgray (B) v. jmaximel (W) - B+Res (1) *darkgray (B) v. jmaximel (W) - B+10.5 (2) May 12 *koestl (B) v. darkgray (W) - B+R (1) May 16 *gpinkert (B) v. koestl (W) - W+R (1) May 18 *jmaximel (B) v. gpinkert (W) - B+77.5 (1) *jmaximel (B) v. Malkovich (W) - B+Res (1) *darkgray (B) v. Malkovich (W) - W+67.5 (1) May 21 *gpinkert (B) v. koestl (W) - W+R (2) May 22 *jmaximel (B) v. koestl (W) - B+9.5 (1) Remaining matches *gpinkert (B) v. darkgray (W) - (1) *gpinkert (B) v. darkgray (W) - (2) *darkgray (B) v. koestl (W) - (2) *darkgray (B) v. Malkovich (W) - (2) *gpinkert (B) v. jmaximel (W) - (2) *gpinkert (B) v. Malkovich (W) - (1) *gpinkert (B) v. Malkovich (W) - (1) *jmaximel (B) v. koestl (W) - (2) *jmaximel (B) v. Malkovich (W) - (2) *Malkovich (B) v. koestl (W) - (2) Tiebreakers In the event that two players would finish on equal points in the promotion zone, those with the better record against the other will be promoted. However, if the two game series is tied, the two players will play a one-off game to decide the champion. *2-0 :darkgray - jmaximel :koestl - gpinkert *1-1 :none Super League rules *Players play each other once, with the final being a best-of-three. *Time settings: 25 minutes main time, 5 periods of 30 second byo-yomi. Super League Final Category:ITGO League Category:2011 in ITGO